


Both Your Hands In The Holes Of My Sweater

by neverleavehim



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverleavehim/pseuds/neverleavehim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s nearly Christmas and Louis and Harry decide to visit a vintage clothes shop in Camden. Well, Harry decides and Louis goes along because it means spending more time with Harry, even if he doesn't necessarily like vintage shops.</p><p>(Based completely off the tags from <a href="http://mystardustmelody.tumblr.com/post/60278861825/i-do-like-shopping-i-love-topman-i-also-love">mystardustmelody</a> on tumblr so pretty much all credit goes to her)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both Your Hands In The Holes Of My Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Obvious thing that I don't know any of the people portrayed in this fic and I'm sorry if I've not done the characters justice in the 1,000+ words and I've never actually been to London so the information about that is pretty basic. The tags from mystardustmelody are here: http://mystardustmelody.tumblr.com/post/60278861825/i-do-like-shopping-i-love-topman-i-also-love
> 
> Sorry if there are any errors, I haven't checked through it it!

It’s the middle of December and Harry and Louis are walking down an almost deserted street in Camden. With hands tucked into pockets of big winter coats and matching woolly scarves wrapped loosely around their necks, they’re content. They’re probably walking too close together, arms occasionally bumping into each other but the warmth of each other in the chilled winds is more than comforting. It’s quiet, too quiet for Camden in the run up to Christmas, but Louis’ not complaining. As much as he loves his job, it’s nice to be able to walk down the street with Harry and not be bombarded with fans. It’s even nicer to do this with a thin layer of snow covering the ground and festive lights hung up in every street because in Louis’ opinion, it makes London appear much nicer.

*

Louis tries to be grumpy because he really doesn’t want to be there, really, he does try his hardest to make it seem like he doesn’t want to be there. He’s got the eyebrows knitted together thing down to a tee but it’s his mouth that’s letting him down; his stupid, stupid mouth that can’t seem to stay in a straight line. It’s all Harry’s bloody fault because he keeps picking out really ugly things that he knows Louis would never wear but does it with an adorable look on his face that makes Louis all fond and willing to do anything for Harry. Even if it means wearing that ridiculous reindeer jumper that Harry’s holding up.

They’re in an old vintage shop that Louis can’t quite remember the name of because it’s so obscure and just so _Harry_. It’s down a rickety old street in Camden and Louis feels completely out of place because Harry is the one who spends his time in odd places and vintage shops and hangs around in the backstreets of Camden, not him. Louis’ more of a Burberry and ASOS kind of man, not a weird looking vintage shop. Harry just suits vintage. Hell, he's the type of person that would suit anything. But Louis thinks he has to be careful with the clothes he wears. 

The trouble Harry went to actually visit the little shop doesn’t seem worth it either, just to rummage through a bunch of old worn t-shirts and ridiculous patterned shirts and corduroy trousers. Harry knows the owners of the shop – he knows so many people because he’s Harry and people are bowled over by his personality the second they meet him and they cling on but Louis thinks he might be a bit biased because he thinks Harry is wonderful – and he asked if he could do some late night shopping with a “friend” and the owners agreed to open the shop especially for them, with the blinds drawn down to give them a little bit of privacy.

And when Harry invited Louis along and made it seem like he had a choice, Louis felt obliged to go. It wasn’t really a total inconvenience for him though because it meant spending more time with Harry and god knows that Louis doesn’t do enough of that these days. Not just the two of them anyway.

So, yeah, Louis is trying really hard to enjoy this.

*

“Harry, are you nearly done yet?” Louis whines, because he’s being impatient and childlike. But he just really wants to get home and lounge on the sofa with a few beers, pizza and of course, Harry.

“Louis, I’m still looking.” Harry says, busying himself with rummaging through a rack of interesting looking jumpers.

“Are you looking for anything in particular? I could help you look.” Louis only offers to help because he wants to move things along quickly.

“Um, I’m just browsing, Lou.” Harry says with a little smirk on his face because he knows that it will wind Louis up and Harry’s notorious for doing little things that wind Louis up. He thinks better though and quickly says, “You just have to dig a little, Lou.”

“You have so much bloody patience, Haz, searching through these old Grandma clothes.”

“You’re bloody lucky that Sara didn’t hear you say that, she’d chop your arms off. And you know she would.”

“But they are!” Louis exclaims.

“Right, listen. Think of it as… you know, like a treasure hunt. You never know what you’re going to find. One day, you might find absolutely nothing… but other times, like, um, you know you’ll go to a vintage shop and find some amazing things. That superhero top that I bought that you never seem to take off? From a vintage shop. That jumper that I bought you that you’re wearing right now? That’s from a vintage shop. They’re perfect for finding gems, Lou.” Harry explains, concentration coating his face and Louis knows it’s what he does when he’s trying to articulate himself perfectly.

And that makes Louis think. Because he bloody loves this jumper. Harry had come home from one of his regular London expeditions a few weeks ago and presented Louis with a jumper, a really nice jumper actually. It’s navy and has white dots neatly knitted into the fabric that span across the top of the jumper. Louis hadn’t questioned where Harry bought the jumper because it was Harry and Harry always seemed to pick out things that Louis would like instantly; he just pulled it on over the top of his t-shirt and settled back into the sofa.

“Yeah but most of the things in here, you could buy a replica from another shop that will be brand new.”

“Lou, babe, you’re missing the point. Vintage clothes have memories buried into the fabric, sown into the seams, hidden in the... it’s just so hard to explain because I can’t get the bloody words out. I just like vintage clothes… and that’s it.” Harry scrunches up his face in frustration, biting his lip and continues looking at every item on the rack in front of him.

It’s not often that Harry struggles to articulate himself because even though he’s one of the slowest speakers that Louis knows, he never fails to be well-spoken (and often uses big words which usually results in Harry swallowing a dictionary but Louis just likes being a dickhead, sometimes) and this change in the conversation has Harry thinking, judging by the change in his facial expression.

So Louis does what he does best and decides to clown around. He picks up the first jumper he can find, not really looking at it and hurries to the dressing room, desperate to put the smile back on Harry’s face.

*

Quite frankly, it’s ridiculous but that was the look Louis was going for. The jumper is floral with garish pink flowers and a garish green background and it’s awful. He just hopes that Harry finds it funny.

“What do you think, babe?” Louis pulls the most unflattering pose that he can think of; arse stuck out, hands on his hips and a massive pout on his face. It’s only fitting really when the jumper is that bad.

Harry turns around and his face says it all. Crinkly eyes and a smile stretching from cheek to cheek that erupts into little giggles and bloody hell, Louis is so lucky to call Harry his. Harry’s hand reaches up to his mouth to try and conceal the giggles and Louis thinks that he can’t get any more endearing.

“It’s lovely, Lou… really, really… erm, lovely.” Harry says through fits of giggles, causing Louis’ insides to twist and turn with fond feelings.

Louis turns around, giving Harry a full view of his bum and looks back over his shoulder before asking, “Does it make my arse look big? Be honest, Haz.”

“As, um… lovely as it is, it doesn’t suit you. Let’s try some other things on.” And Louis doesn’t even try to stop Harry as he heads over to the other side of the shop.

“Oh yes, I’ve seen some lovely purple trousers. I think they’ll do wonders for my figure.” That elicits another giggle from Harry.

*

They’ve probably tried on everything in the shop. Louis’ found a couple of jumpers that are neatly folded on a ‘to buy’ pile whereas Harry added a couple of checked shirts and an old band t-shirt to the pile.

Both of them are now sporting very fetching festive jumpers. Harry looks adorable in a jumper littered with little stockings and presents; Louis can just tell by the look on Harry’s face that he wants the jumper. The jumper Louis is wearing has little ivy plants and twigs of mistletoe and Louis wonders if there’s actually any way that he can get out of buying the jumper.

“Lou, we have to get these.” Harry looks proud and happy and Louis can’t really refuse to buy these jumpers, can he?

“Harry, no.”

“Please, Lou. It’s Christmas.” Harry pauses and pulls out the puppy dog face. Louis doesn’t even bother trying because he’s a sucker for Harry’s puppy dog face and he knows this.

“Fine, but if you bring these out when the boys are round, consider yourself sexless for life because they would never let the fact that we have matching jumpers drop.”

“Okay, Lou. Love you.”

“Love you too, Haz.”

And Harry smiles because he’s getting his festive jumper.

*

And whilst the snow is falling in the early morning hours, as Louis kisses Harry on the sofa in front of the fire, wearing their ridiculous festive jumpers, Louis thinks he might start using vintage shops more.

(He does start using vintage shops more. The next week, he buys yet more festive jumpers on a whim and forces Harry to join him in wearing them round the house whilst they watch Christmas films, not that Harry complains at all. Part of Harry’s Christmas present comes from a vintage shop, a lovely denim jacket with a fur lined collar, and just the look on Harry’s face is worth the amount of time it took to find it. And the celebratory sex is just enough of a thank you for Louis. So, Louis thinks that maybe vintage shops aren't all that bad really.)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I feel like I should apologise because I started to write this fic on a whim because I saw the tags from mystardustmelody and just had to write something based on them because it's just something that I could imagine Harry and Louis doing. It's my first fic and I'm not entirely happy with how it's turned out because I wanted it to be longer and cuter. Saying that, I'll probably change it up a bit in the morning but it's late and I'm tired and I just had to get this up before I go to sleep.


End file.
